Episode 195
Alab is the one hundred ninety-fifth episode overall and the forty-seventh episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on April 18, 2017. Summary Muyak leads Paopao and Ariana to Etheria, where they encountered Etherian soldiers, who ordered them to leave. They pretended to leave, but continued on their way to Etheria. Pirena continues to watch the events at Cassiopea's island (in the past) and at Etheria (in the present) at the Portal of Time in Old Etheria. It was revealed that Hagorn had revealed that the Diwatas were vulnerable in the state of ivictus, and further advised Avria to have them bound, so that they would not be able to escape. Andora told Pirena that she may return to the past to save her daughter, but no one would be there to save her sisters and the Rama of Sapiro. Avria ordered her soldiers to imprison the unconscious royals, saying that they will be executed one by one until they surrendered their gems. Andora continues to pressure Pirena to choose whom she would save — if she returns to the past, her sisters will die. Cassiopea laid down honey near the Stream of Truth. She used her power to avoid being detected by Ether. She hides and waits for the return of Haliya. Meanwhile, Ether was annoyed that she cannot find Cassiopea. She bites a tree, which fell down. Paopao, Ariana and Muyak arrived at Etheria and fought against waves of Etherian soldiers. Ariana was surrounded. Avria orders Asval to wake up the captives, which he does by slapping them. Andora asked Pirena if she will not help her sisters. Avria threatens Alena that Danaya will be beheaded if she does not give up the Water Gem. Avria urged Alena to save her sister. Andora said Pirena can only save one. Pirena knocks out Andora with the Fire Gem. She watches the past when Mira was about to get killed, but worries about Alena. Danaya told Alena not to be intimidated, and not to surrender her gem. Pirena cursed right before seeing Asval slash Mira with his axe. The Portal was deactivated as Pirena vanished in a gush of fire. Andora wakes up and shouts for Pirena to show up. Dark clouds spread in the skies. Cassiopea wonders at this. Andora sees the darkness in the skies, and observed that it was because of the rage of the Fire Gem Keeper. She marvels at the power of the Fire Gem. Alena said they would die, but she will not give up her gem. Hagorn slaps Alena, so Ybrahim angrily tells him to deal with a male, like himself. Danaya said that whatever Avria does, they will not give what she wanted. Avria tells Hagorn and Asval to persuade them, while she fetched those who could assist them against the Diwatas. Cassiopea sees in her Balintataw that Alena, Danaya and Ybrahim were in danger. However, she decides that Haliya is the priority and said that the Diwatas should protect themselves using their own powers and abilities. Andora wonders where Pirena is, in the present or the past. Asval asked Alena if she will not give up her gem. Hagorn said Asval would not be able to do anything about it. Asval told Alena to prepare, as he raised his dagger close to her neck, but Pirena suddenly appeared and slashed at him. Pirena frees Alena, Danaya and Ybrahim, and then asked Hagorn where Avria is. Hagorn said Avria is coming, and teleports away. Ybrahim kicks Asval, who teleports away. Danaya, Alena and Ybrahim left to retrieve their weapons. Avria appears and wonders what had happened. Pirena then confronts her and slashed at her arm. Danaya, Alena and Ybrahim returned. Avria said she would not waste time fighting them, and introduced two other Herans from Etheria, Juvila and Odessa. Avria teleported away. Pirena followed Avria. Manik and Azulan arrived to rescue Ariana. She wondered how they got there, but Azulan simply asked her if she had not thought that he'll be able to find her. Manik said something strange had happened, as the sky is dark. He asked where the Hara of Diwatas is. Paopao said she is inside the palace, and the five of them entered. Before entering, Ariana saw Pirena appear and decided to follow her. Manik and Azulan went after Ariana. Muyak asked Paopao where they should go, and they entered the palace. Near the Portal of Time, Avria was in pain due to the wound she had received. She takes out the Soul Gem to help her. Pirena appears and slashed Avria again, knocking her out. Asval calls Hagorn a traitor and ordered the Etherian soldiers to capture him, but Hagorn slew them all. Muyak and Paopao watched them.It appears that the wrong background had been given for this scene. They should have been inside the palace of Etheria. Hagorn beats Asval, who asked why he betrayed Avria. Hagorn said he was not born to be another's subordinate, so he engineered a conflict between Avria and the Diwatas. Hagorn said he is the King of Encantadia, so if Asval wanted to live, he must obey him. Asval asked what will happen to Avria. Hagorn told him not to worry about Avria. In a flashback, it was revealed that Hagorn followed Avria and was there the moment Avria summoned the heiresses of her Herans from the past, before the Golden Hourglass was stolen. Juvila arrived, and then Odessa. They approached Avria and bowed to her. Asval asked who were the Herans summoned by Avria. Hagorn said to Asval that he knew them; Odessa and Juvila. Danaya fights Odessa, while Juvila fights Alena. Ybrahim dealt with the other soldiers. Odessa, initially unarmed, manages to take Danaya's arnis sticks from her. Danaya took out the Earth Gem. Back at the Stream of Truth, the Buwaya told Cassiopea that Haliya could arrive any minute now, so she must hide. Haliya appeared and observed that it was strange that night had fallen early, but ignored it and decided to take a bath instead. Haliya smelled the honey when she was about to bathe. Pirena blames Avria for disturbing her trip to the past, and contemplates to return her to where she came from. She took out the Fire Gem and asked it to take out the Golden Hourglass, which appeared in her hand. It turned out that Avria was only pretending to be knocked out, and she tries to take the Golden Hourglass. Haliya enjoyed eating the honey. Cassiopea wanted Haliya to eat fast, so she could assist the Diwatas. Haliya felt sleepy and decides to sleep. Cassiopea appears and takes her away. Avria manages to take the Golden Hourglass, and blasts Pirena with her power. References